


It's KuroAka Day!

by anewtinystory



Series: AkaKuroAka [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Akashi-kun, it's KuroAka day today."<br/>"That doesn't justify the dry humping, Kuroko."</p><p>Each of the Generation of Miracles came over to wish this couple a happy KuroAka day (11/04).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's KuroAka Day!

Akashi was putting dirty plates into the dishwasher, when Kuroko saw the opportunity. His boyfriend was bending over, revealing a little skin between the lower edge of his slim-fit shirt and tailored pants.   
  
Naturally, Kuroko pushed his crotch onto Akashi's ass, making thrusting movement.   
  
"It's not AkaKuro for today. KuroAka means I get to top you."   
  
"Kuroko... You've topped me many times before," Akashi said calmly.   
  
"Excuse me." Someone interrupted from the dining table. "Can you please not-nodayo."  
  
"Not what, Midorima-kun?"  
  
Midorima stared at his dessert. The banana split didn't look as appetising anymore. He regretted staying over for dinner. He should've gone straight home after the shogi game with Akashi.   
  
"Akashi, please stop him nanodayo," the glasses guy pointed at Kuroko, whose crotch was still locked behind Akashi. In addition, he's starting to grope under the redhead's shirt.   
  
"But, Midorima, it's KuroAka day," Akashi replied with a _why-don't-you-understand_ tone. "I have to let Kuroko do whatever he wants on KuroAka day."  
  
"You let Kuroko do whatever he wants EVERY DAY!" Midorima began to reminisce. "I swear to the Oha Asa god, this is just like middle school again. Stop spoiling these kids nanodayo!"  
  
Akashi laughed, "Kuroko, if you don't stop, he's going to list down all my sins since Teiko days."  
  
"... and all the time you let Murasakibara have extra popsicles-nodayo..."  
  
"It's too late, Akashi-kun. It's already begun."  
  
"... see what happens to him now, he cannot even survive _three_ _steps_ without chewing on snacks ... these habits are learnt from teenage years nanodayo, and you as a captain..."   
  
"Should we call Takao-kun to pick him up?"   
  
That day Midorima learned that if you didn't behave in the ~~AkaKuro~~ KuroAka household, they'd send you home in a rickshaw. Pulled by your own boyfriend. 

* * *

Two minutes had barely passed since Midorima left, the door bell rang.   
  
"Kuroko... It's hard to walk when you wrapped your tentacle-like extremities all over me," Akashi said as he dragged his feet to answer the door.   
  
Kuroko didn't let go. Rather, he licked Akashi's earlobe.   
  
When they finally opened the door, the couple was greeted by a weird combination: Kagami and Murasakibara.   
  
"I invited Tatsuya, but he couldn't make it, so he sent this titan instead," Kagami explained. "Anyway, happy KuroAka day!" He lifted a pastry box and grinned.   
  
"There's a cake inside there," said Murasakibara. "Akachin, can I have some?"   
  
"Murasakibara-kun, I am the one in charge today," Kuroko protested. "Please ask for my permission instead."  
  
Akashi ignored the two and thanked Kagami as he welcomed them into his apartment.   
  
They let Murasakibara eat half the cake (after he asked for Kuroko's permission), despite Kagami's objection. 

* * *

After their guests were gone, Kuroko immediately tried to undress his _"uke for the day"_. Only to be interrupted by another bell.   
  
"Kurokocchiiii~!!! Akashicchiiii~!!!" The gleeful voice was heard even before they reached the door.   
  
"Shit, do you have to shout that loud??" Aomine's curse was also audible.   
  
"Maybe we can ignore this one," said Kuroko.   
  
Akashi chuckled and opened the door regardless.   
  
"Yo, Tetsu, Akashi. Just so you know, I didn't plan on coming over today. This brat dragged me in."  
  
"Happy KuroAka day~~~!" Kise threw a bag of confettis on the couple.   
  
"Kise-kun... Please clean it up right away." Kuroko pointed at the scattered glittery substances on Akashi's precious wooden floor.   
  
"So mean, Kurokocchi!"  
  
"He's only kidding, Kise, thank you," Akashi smiled.   
  
"You're welcome, Akashicchi! As a present, I bought you guys a new release giant dildo--"  
  
They closed the door on him.   
  
"Wait a second???" Kise banged on the door and pleaded for entry (lol what entry). "I meant well??? Aominecchi, help me!"  
  
"You are beyond help, Kise," Aomine sighed. "Now I don't get to give them my present either. Oh well."  
  
"Aomine-kun can come in," Kuroko opened the door.   
  
"Kurokocchiiii," Kise was on the verge of tears. What's wrong with the dildo, he thought. It's one which you can mold the surface yourself too. That stuff was pretty rare and the mechanism was unknown to most people, including himself.   
  
"You can come in too, Kise." See, Akashi was a merciful god.   
  
"Akashicchi~! You're the best! I knew you're the best!"   
  
The new set of guests were sat on the couch while the hosts brought them some drinks from the fridge.   
  
"Tetsu, happy _seme_ day," Aomine pulled out a little box from his pocket. It's light blue and gracefully tied with red-gold ribbon.   
  
"Thank you, Aomine-kun. This is... beautiful." Kuroko was speechless, unsure if he's more impressed or annoyed that this thing was wrapped significantly more delicately than any of the birthday presents he ever received from Aomine.   
  
Even Akashi was curious. He peeked from behind Kuroko's shoulder as the smaller guy opened the present very carefully.   
  
_Aaaand_   it's a pack of condom.   
  
"Vanilla flavour, baby!!" Aomine grabbed Kise's present and spun the giant dildo over his head like a helicopter.   
  
"Thank you, Aomine-kun," Kuroko smiled sincerely and hugged Aomine.   
  
"What the--??? What is happening???" Kise couldn't register why Kuroko didn't kick Aomine right in the nuts already for his behaviour and his present and his spinning a fake dick around. "Akashicchi??? What--why???"  
  
Akashi laughed again, "Even _I_ can't explain Kuroko sometimes. But I suppose it's because they are best friends."  
  
"Pfft, 'best friends' sounds weak. Tetsu and I are best bro! Ain't that right, dude bro!" Aomine and Kuroko did their legendary fist bump™  followed by the explosion gesture.   
  
"This is so unfair!" Kise whined. "I also put a lot of thoughts in my present!"  
  
"Kise-kun, why would we need a giant dildo." Kuroko stared at him with a blank expression.   
  
"I'm sorry, okay? If you hate it so much, Kurokocchi, just use it as a doorstop or something! It vibrates too!"  
  
"Oh?" That kinky fucker, Akashi Seijuurou, suddenly got interested.   
  
"RIP in pieces, Tetsu's ass," Aomine cackled. And then he stopped, "Oi, but seriously, Akashi, don't do it. I once got drunk and fucked myself in the ass with an eggplant half that size. Couldn't walk for three days."  
  
"Oh my God Aominecchi, don't just suddenly go into story mode without warning!" Kise choked from laughter.   
  
"Don't worry, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said seriously, "I am the top today, remember?"   
  
Instead of panicking, Akashi just smirked. 

 


End file.
